Desperacja poniża uczucia
by RitterC
Summary: Severus przeprosił Lily i po szkole pozostali w kontakcie. Co się stanie, gdy Syriusz Black wymyśli, że nie jest odpowiednim człowiekiem aby być Strażnikiem Tajemnicy?


Tekst powstał na Akcję Gwiazdka na Forum Mirriel.

 **TREŚĆ ŻYCZENIA** : Zdesperowana Lily prosi Severusa o pomoc w ukryciu małego Harry'ego, a w zamian oferuje, ee... samą siebie. Znaczy, że Jamesa zostawi i zostanie z Severusem. Snape odrzuca jej propozycję (no bo jak to, taka tró law na handel? a fe!), ale zgadza się pomóc. Lily/Severus, ale raczej jednostronnie i bez happy endu.

Ciemna noc zapadła nad domami znajdującymi się wzdłuż brudnej ulicy Spinner's End w zapomnianym przez bogów i ludzi mieście Cokeworth. Nikt zatem nie zauważył młodej, rudowłosej kobiety z niewielkim tobołkiem przypominającym niemowlęcy becik, która pojawiła się w ciemnej ulicy z charakterystycznym trzaskiem aportacji. Lily Potter rozejrzała się nieco nerwowo, a chwilę później szybkim krokiem przeszła do drzwi domu Severusa Snape'a i energicznie w nie zapukała.

Severus Snape siedział w swoim salonie, popijając powoli Ognistą Whisky Blishena, której butelkę otrzymał od Lucjusza Malfoya po urodzinach Draco, i przeglądając jednocześnie swoje notatki. Podniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Ostrożnie odłożył pergaminy, odstawił szklankę z alkoholem i poszedł je otworzyć. Stojąc w prowadzącym do drzwi korytarzu, spojrzał w zawieszone na ścianie lustro, dzięki któremu mógł obserwować, kto znajduje się przed jego domem. Ujrzawszy Lily z dzieckiem na rękach, wyciągnął różdżkę i otworzył drzwi.

Lily nerwowo spojrzała na trzymającego różdżkę Snape'a. Odetchnęła głęboko i zapytała:

– Wpuścisz mnie, Severusie? Tu nie jest bezpiecznie – powiedziała i rozejrzała się ze strachem.

Przez chwilę Snape miał ochotę spytać, co tutaj robi i po co przyszła, skoro się tak boi, ale odepchnął okrutne myśli i bez słowa przepuścił Potter do domu. Po zamknięciu i zabezpieczeniu drzwi, odwrócił się do swojego niespodziewanego gościa i, nadal nie chowając różdżki, powiedział:

– Jaki kwiat dałem ci na naszym drugim spotkaniu, Evans?

– Lilię. I to nie jest już Evans, niestety.

Severus spojrzał na Lily zdziwiony jej wypowiedzią. Czyżby w gniazdku miłości Potterów doszło do rozłamu? Ciekawe.

– Dlaczego niestety? Ostatnio byłaś bardzo zadowolona ze swojego męża – dodał z przekąsem, który zawsze pojawiał się w jego wypowiedziach, gdy mówił o którymkolwiek z Huncwotów.

– Ale to było zanim razem z Blackiem wymyślili, że Pettigrew będzie Strażnikiem Tajemnicy.

Po wypowiedzi Lily, Snape spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Kilka tygodni temu ostrzegł profesora Dumbledore'a, że Czarny Pan zamierza zaatakować Potterów i – mając na względzie wyłącznie bezpieczeństwo Lily – poprosił, aby zaczęli się ukrywać. Wiedział od Albusa, że Potterowie mieli rzucić zaklęcie _Fideliusa_ na swój dom. Sądził jednak, że Strażnikiem Tajemnicy będzie Black, a nie Pettigrew. Pamiętał obydwu z Hogwartu i, o ile mógł nienawidzić Syriusza, o tyle był on zdecydowanie lepszym wyborem.

– Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł, Lily? – zapytał autentycznie zaciekawiony, jednocześnie obserwując swoją towarzyszkę, która położyła Harry'ego na jednym z wolnych foteli. Kobieta była ewidentnie zadowolona, że dziecko się nie obudziło w trakcie rozmowy i wcześniejszej podróży. Szybkim ruchem różdżki nałożyła zaklęcie zabezpieczające, a potem wyciszające. Chowając magiczny przyrząd, odwróciła się do właściciela domu i powiedziała:

– Syriusz przyszedł wczoraj. Był pijany. Bardzo. Nie wiem, jak udało mu się nie rozszczepić przy aportacji. Od wejścia zaczął bełkotać, że jest zbyt oczywistym wyborem. Że powinniśmy wybrać Petera, bo nikt nie będzie sądził, że to on jest Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. James od razu na to przystał i od wczoraj piją zastanawiając się, jak skłonić Petera żeby się zgodził. Zabrałam Harry'ego, bo robiło się zbyt niebezpiecznie dla dziecka w domu – mówiła szybko, urywanym zdaniami, zupełnie jakby chciała jak najszybciej wyrzucić z siebie informacje.

Severus patrzył w milczeniu na Lily. Czekał. To zwykle pomagało. Gryfonka uspokajała się szybko, musiała tylko wcześniej powiedzieć o rzeczach, które jej przeszkadzały. Tak jak obecnie.

– A zatem Black stchórzył? – zapytał poważnie, gdy Lily umilkła.

– Nie. Nie wiem, może… – wyrzuciła z siebie kobieta.

– Nie możecie poprosić kogoś innego? Franka? Alicji? Może mogliby pomóc? – spytał.

– Alicja, Frank i Neville zaczęli się ukrywać jeszcze przed nami. Umieścili dom pod _Fideliusem_ , ale nie wiem, kto jest ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Nie odzywali się od ponad sześciu tygodni – wyjaśniła.

– Zapewne Augusta. Nie sądzę żeby wybrali kogoś innego. Jeśli wdowa Longbottom pozostała w swoim dworze, to nawet bezpośredni atak z udziałem Czarnego Pana może nie być skuteczny – powiedział z zamyśleniem.

– A poza tym Augusta prędzej umrze niż narazi swojego syna na niebezpieczeństwo – odpowiedziała Lily.

– Hm, a może poprosić profesora Dumbledore'a o pomoc? – Severus zaczął pocierać brodę, zastanawiając się nad problemem, który przedstawiła Lily.

– Mój mąż idiota odrzucił ofertę dyrektora. Albus sam chciał zostać naszym strażnikiem, ale James się nie zgodził. Powiedział, że ufa Syriuszowi w sprawie swojego życia. Ja nie bardzo – wyjaśniła.

– CO!? – ryknął Severus.

– Niestety. Tak jak mówiłam, idiota – powiedziała z melancholią.

– Wiedziałem, że Potter jest durniem, ale nie sądziłem, że aż takim. Gdyby mnie najpotężniejszy czarodziej Światła zaproponował, że zostanie moim Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, dziękowałbym za to wszystkim znanym bóstwom – wszystko to zostało wypowiedziane tak grobowym tonem, że Lily aż poderwała głowę.

Przez krótką chwilę siedzieli razem w komfortowej ciszy. Harry przekręcił się w fotelu i kobieta spojrzała z miłością na syna. Snape odwrócił głowę, aby nie patrzeć na to, co przez własną głupotę stracił. Lily jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądała na swoje dziecko, aby moment później obrócić się z powrotem do Mistrza Eliksirów.

– W zasadzie, Severusie, przyszłam prosić ciebie o pomoc. Zrobię wszystko, co zechcesz – to mówiąc, powoli rozpięła wierzchnią szatę. Ślizgon spojrzał podejrzliwie, bo jego umysł nie mógł zmusić się do przetworzenia tego, co Lily sugerowała swoim zachowaniem.

– I co sądzisz, że robisz? – spytał ze złością, rozglądając się wokół i czekając na pojawienie się Blacka i Pottera, którzy zapewne czekali gdzieś, zaglądając przez okna. Poczuł furię, że jego była najlepsza przyjaciółka tak nisko upadła. W szkole nigdy nie brała udziału w znęcaniu się nad innymi. Jak widać, wpływ Jamesa Pottera był większy niż sądził.

– Sev, ja tylko…

– Co ty tylko? Jeśli chciałaś sobie ze mnie zakpić, to gratuluję, udało ci się. A ci idioci zapewne czekają w ogrodzie, co? Co chciałaś osiągnąć? Oskarżyć mnie o gwałt? W końcu jestem tylko wrednym Ślizgonem.

– Sev, proszę. Nie ma tutaj nikogo innego. Uspokój się. Wiesz, że ja bym cię nie zraniła. Proszę, uwierz mi – desperacja w jej głosie przekonała Severusa, że Lily Potter nie żartowała ze swoją propozycją.

Mistrz Eliksirów zerwał się z fotela i szybkim krokiem przeszedł do stojącego pod ścianą barku. Wyciągnął butelkę z Ognistą Whisky Blishena i hojnie nalał sobie alkoholu do szklanki. Następnie odwrócił się do swojej towarzyszki, unosząc butelkę, z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. Lily skinęła nieznacznie głową, więc Severus nalał whisky również dla niej i z dwoma szklaneczkami w rękach wrócił do kobiety. Przez krótką chwilę popijali alkohol w milczeniu. Snape, widząc, że Gryfonka się uspokoiła, a jej ręce przestały drżeć, zapytał spokojnie:

– Zatem co chciałaś osiągnąć, Lily? Bo nie przyszłaś tutaj przecież bez powodu – dodał.

– Ja naprawdę mam już dość, Sev. Z jednej strony Czarny Pan i śmierciożercy, z drugiej Albus i jego Zakon, a my pośrodku. James, James wierzy bezgranicznie dyrektorowi. Ja nie jestem pewna, czy Dumbledore, skupiając się na większym obrazie, nie stracił z oczu ludzi, tych prostych ludzi, dla których ta wojna nie ma żadnego sensu. Takich jak Harry czy Neville.

– Lily, dyrektor jest Liderem Światła. Już samo to determinuje jego działania. On po prostu nie może skupiać się na maluczkich, bo wtedy przegra. To okrutne, wiem – wtrącił, gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy kobiety – ale na tym właśnie to polega.

I znowu w starym domu na Spinner's End zaległa przyjazna cisza. Rozmówcy rozważali wszystko, co zostało przed chwilą powiedziane. Oboje wiedzieli, że za chwilę podejmą pewne nieodwołalne decyzje.

– Załóżmy, że ci pomogę, Lily. Co potem?

– Zostawię Jamesa. Myślałam, że życie z nim to jest to, czego chcę. Ale on jest zbyt dziecinny. I jeszcze wpływ Blacka. James cały czas powtarza, że mu wierzy.

– Dobrze, pomogę ci. Zrobimy zatem tak…

BREAKER LINE

– Ach, Sssseverusssie, mój wyznawco, czego się dowiedziałeś od szlamy?

– Przyszła do mnie prosić o pomoc. Była gotowa mi się oddać, byle tylko ocalić swojego syna – powiedział Snape z niesmakiem.

– A ty się zgodziłeś?

– Nie, mój panie. Oczywiście, że nie.

– A zatem zgodzisz się, Severusie. Muszę wiedzieć, gdzie się ukryli.

– Są w Dolinie Godryka, mój panie. Planowali zrobić Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Petera Pettigrew.

Voldemort, dotąd spacerujący po pokoju, przystanął i spojrzał nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem na swojego sługę.

– Skąd to wiesz, Severusie? Myślałem, że jeśli zdecydują się na _Fideliusa_ , to strażnikiem tajemnicy będzie Black.

– Od Lily Potter, mój panie. Black, on stchórzył, mój panie.

– Dobrze, dobrze. A zatem niezbyt po gryfońsku, prawda, Severusie?

– To prawda, mój panie.

– Dobrze mi służysz, Severusie. Przyniosłeś mi informację o przepowiedni. Teraz znów się wykazałeś. Co byś chciał w zamian, mój sługo?

– Lily Potter, mój panie.

– A zatem chcesz szlamę dla siebie, Severusie? Zechciej wyjaśnić mi dlaczego?

– Była moim pierwszym przyjacielem, mój panie.

– Ach, przyjaźń. Cóż za puste słowo. Ale jeśli jesteś pewien, niech tak będzie.

Ani Voldemort, ani schylony w ukłonie Severus nie zauważyli lekkiego migotania niebieskiego światła, jedynego widocznego znaku magicznego kontraktu.

Wychodząc z dworu Lestrange'ów, w którym przebywał Czarny Pan, Severus odetchnął z ulgą. Krok pierwszy został wykonany. Voldemort połknął przynętę.

BREAKER LINE

Lily Potter pozostawiła syna pod opieką trzech Huncwotów i pod przykrywką wizyty u profesora Flitwicka, udała się do Banku Gringotta w Londynie. Potrzebowała świstoklika, najlepiej wykonanego przez gobliny, do bezpiecznego przemieszczenia się dla siebie i Harry'ego. Tamtej nocy wraz z Severusem rzucili zaklęcie _Fideliusa_ na niewielki, opuszczony mugolski dom położony niedaleko od miejsca zamieszkanie Snape'a. To właśnie tam miał dotrzeć świstoklik. Tam byłaby bezpieczna, dopóki Severus po nią nie przyjdzie. Ponieważ Strażnikiem Tajemnicy był Snape, pani Potter posiadała w kieszeni wąski pasek pergaminu z zapisanym adresem. Miała go zniszczyć zaraz po stworzeniu przez gobliny świstoklika. Rozglądając się nerwowo po ulicy Pokątnej, Lily weszła do banku.

Piętnaście minut później była biedniejsza o osiemdziesiąt galeonów, ale w kieszeni miała niewielki kamień, jej drogę do bezpieczeństwa. Krok drugi został wykonany. Ani ona, ani Severus nie mogli wiedzieć, że dosłownie kilka minut po wyjściu Snape'a, Czarny Pan wezwał swojego wiernego szpiega należącego do Zakonu Feniksa, Petera Pettigrew.

BREAKER LINE

Voldemort aportował się w Dolinie Godryka, gdy tylko szczur podał mu lokalizację Potterów. Przez chwilę w miejscu, na które patrzył, nie było niczego, ale moment później ukazał mu się niewielki, piętrowy domek. Przez okno widział Jamesa Pottera bawiącego się z dzieckiem i cień szlamy Evans. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Snape ośmielił się prosić o jej życie. Czarny Pan nigdy nie udawał, że rozumie, czym są uczucia. On swoich pozbył się już dawno temu, jeszcze w sierocińcu. Uważał, że takie drobnostki są poniżej jego godności. Jeszcze przez kilka sekund przyglądał się ciemnowłosemu aurorowi, który trzykrotnie mu się oparł, a potem przeszedł alejką prowadzącą do domu.

Moc zaklęcia _Alohomora_ była tak wielka, że drzwi do domku Potterów upadły złamane na podłogę. James krzyczał do żony, żeby zabrała Harry'ego. Po krótkim pojedynku martwe ciało Pottera upadło na posadzkę salonu. Czarny Pan prawie natychmiast ruszył schodami na piętro, gdzie uciekła Lily z synem. Lord rozejrzał się po korytarzu, tylko za jednymi drzwiami wyczuwał magię. Nawet nie próbował otwierać ich ręcznie w uwłaczający mu mugolski sposób, szybkie zaklęcie niszczące wysadziło je razem z framugą.

– Proszę, tylko nie Harry! Weź mnie, ale zostaw mojego syna! Proszę!

– Odsuń się, głupia dziewczyno – warknął zirytowany Voldemort, decydując w tej chwili, że jej błagania są warte kilka dodatkowych rund _Crucio_ dla Severusa Snape'a na kolejnym spotkaniu.

– Proszę, nie Harry.

– Będzie jak sobie życzysz – odpowiedział Czarny Pan. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło jasnoniebieskiego błysku uszczelniającego magiczny kontrakt. – _Avada Kedavra!_ – chwilę później martwe ciało Lily leżało przed łóżeczkiem dziecka. Przez krótki moment Voldemort kontemplował scenę w pokoju, ale już kilka sekund później podniósł z powrotem różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie zabijające na siedzące przed nim dziecko. Zanim uderzył w niego odbity promień zaklęcia, zdążył pomyśleć: _Snape, jesteś martwy._

BREAKER LINE

Severus Snape wiedziony złym przeczuciem wywołanym przez ból Mrocznego Znaku aportował się do Doliny Godryka. Z przerażeniem patrzył na zrujnowany dom Potterów. Duże połacie dachu zapadły się w wyniku najprawdopodobniej magicznego wybuchu, zaś po szybach okiennych nie pozostało nawet wspomnienie. Mistrz Eliksirów pobiegł do wejścia. Drzwi zewnętrzne, zniszczone zaklęciem Voldemorta, spoczęły w niewielkich kawałkach w całym korytarzu. Część drzazg była nawet wbita w ściany. W salonie leżał James Potter, ale Severus nie poświęcił mu większej uwagi; już na pierwszy rzut oka mógł bowiem powiedzieć, że ostatnim, co widział jego szkolny oprawca, był błysk zielonego światła.

Schody na piętro były zachowane w całości, co Snape zarejestrował mimochodem, biegnąc do pokoju Harry'ego. Zatrzymał się w wejściu i – po obejrzeniu całego pomieszczenia – oparł się ciężko o pozostałości framugi. Przybył za późno. Lily Potter, jego ukochana Lily, z którą miał rozpocząć nowe życie, leżała martwa przed dziecięcym łóżeczkiem, gdzie spoczywał mały chłopiec podobny do Jamesa. Bezużyteczny już świstoklik leżał obok dłoni kobiety. Tylko teraz czoło dziecka zdobiła krwawiąca blizna w kształcie błyskawicy. Severus delikatnie podniósł Harry'ego i przytulił. Słysząc dobiegające z parteru kroki, mocniej przyciągnął Harry'ego do piersi, po czym zniknął z cichym trzaskiem.


End file.
